User blog:Carabe197/SOF's Christmas Calendar Adventure
Hello everyone. Yet again something I want to try: Starting tomorrow till the 24th, I'll draw one door for everyday. And this is no regular calendar, It actually has ongoing plot, even though it most likely isn't anything good. P.S. I think that I'm going to regret this on stress department... Door 1. CCA1 0.JPG CCA1 1.JPG|Its 1st day of the December, CCA1 2.JPG|all are enjoying snow… CCA1 3.JPG|MJ, no real introductions needed... CCA1 4.JPG|is heading towards his room to do few new updates that have been floating in his mind for while. CCA1 5.JPG CCA1 6.JPG|Maybe after he could go and see if anyone is in chat... CCA1 7.JPG|Unfortunately for him, “something” has other plans. CCA1 8.JPG|MJ: What the? CCA1 9.JPG|MJ: A balloon? CCA1 10.JPG|MJ: Where did this come from? CCA1 11.JPG|MJ: And how is it floating? CCA1 12.JPG|MJ: If it has helium, it should be floating in the ceiling…. CCA1 13.JPG|MJ: THE HELL!?!?!?!? CCA1 14.JPG|MJ: What kind of balloon is this!!?!?!??!? CCA1 15.JPG|Balloon: Hungry kind. CCA1 16.JPG|MJ: HELP!!!!!! CCA1 17.JPG|MJ: SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP!!!!!! CCA1 18.JPG CCA1 19.JPG|MJ:*unintelligible screaming* CCA1 20.JPG|MJ:*unintelligible screaming* CCA1 21.JPG|MJ:*unintelligible screaming* CCA1 22.JPG|MJ: *unintelligible chocking* CCA1 23.JPG CCA1 24.JPG CCA1 25.JPG CCA1 26.JPG|MJ: Ugh, that’s going to hurt next morning… CCA1 27.JPG|MJ: Looks like that route was one way though. CCA1 28.JPG|MJ: Now, how is this going to play out? CCA1 29.JPG|MJ: Am I going to be put through some kind of cage match to death or just made to run around some pole, you never know with crazy people. CCA1 30.JPG|???: Something I would like to know too, MJ. MJ: That voice... CCA1 31.JPG|MJ: WYV!!?!?!?!?? Wyv: Yo. CCA1 32.JPG|MJ: What are you doing here? Wyv: I was just going to go to the chat, until floor sank in. Then I ended up here. MJ: The Hell??? I was literally swallowed whole by demonic balloon, why did you get the elevator ride???? Wyv: No idea. Speaking of... CCA1 33.JPG|Wyv: Do you know where we are? MJ: I have never seen... CCA1 34.JPG|MJ: This place. It looks like something out of abstract painting. Wyv: Yeah, I can see that. Is there any point to anything in here? It just seems like jumbled mess to me. CCA1 35.JPG|???: That’s rather rude to criticize my decors, as if I’m not present. CCA1 36.JPG|MJ: Where did you come from? ???: A woman, like you. MJ: Not what I meant. ???: I know. I’ve been here the whole time; you were just too occupied to insult my room to notice. CCA1 37.JPG|???: Well, enough of this mystery man act. MJ, Wyv… CCA1 38.JPG|13th: I bought a cat. CCA1 39.JPG|MJ and Wyv: 13th? 13th: Present. MJ: Why did you call us here? 13th: Well, you see.. CCA1 40.JPG|13th: I need some help with Christmas cleaning. MJ and Wyv: Huh? 13th: Two extra hands to be exact. CCA1 41.JPG|Wyv: You ransack us from out of the blue, MJ: Just so that you could get help with winter cleaning?!?!? 13th: It's good to have quick witted people around. CCA1 42.JPG|13th: Now then... CCA1 43.JPG|13th: Come along, we don’t have all day to waist by standing around. CCA1 44.JPG CCA1 45.JPG|13th: This place can get rather cramped from time to time, believe it or not. And don’t get me started with the amount of dust... MJ: Been thinking about that, where are we? 13th: Where do you think? IN. My. HAT CCA1 46.JPG|Wyv: Could explain trippy visuals. MJ: Ok, how should we get started? With mops or what? 13th: actually, I didn’t call you here for that... CCA1 47.JPG|13th: I need your help with yearly thing that I do. You see, every year during Christmas, I travel to certain plaice... MJ: You never have done that… 13th: EVERY year, I travel… MJ: (And what’s with hallway of inactive deathtraps? If they don’t work, why have them…) CCA1 48.JPG|13th: To re-flourish my power for the next year... CCA1 49.JPG|13th: By soaking my hat in the all concentrated disorder of the world, which will pile on the most unorderly day of the year, The Christmas Eve. CCA1 50.JPG|13th: For certain reasons I need traveling companions... CCA1 51.JPG|13th: And I have decided to pick you two! CCA1 52.JPG CCA1 53.JPG CCA1 54.JPG|MJ and Wyv: Are you serious with this? CCA1 55.JPG|13th: Hmmm... CCA1 56.JPG|13th: Let’s see... CCA1 57.JPG CCA1 58.JPG CCA1 59.JPG|MJ: Argh, my eyes!!!!! Wyv: 13th, don’t point that at us! CCA1 60.JPG|MJ: Why did you do that for, 13th!?!?!?!??! CCA1 61.JPG|13th: I wanted to see if your face portrait of anything to suggest you were asking rhetorical question. CCA1 62.JPG|13th: Didn’t see any. CCA1 63.JPG|13th: Put on more serious note, I do need you to accompany me to my destination. CCA1 64.JPG|Wyv: Why us, could you just ask Ferno and FMF, or some other people? MJ: Yeah. 13th: Ugh... CCA1 65.JPG|All the others aren’t in here at the moment, and mean it when I say that time is of the essence. What comes to the two others, FMF would just decline and try to pilfer my fridge and Ferno has not let it down that I made my hat fire retardant, his still trying to set it on fire... MJ: he sure had that rant thought out… CCA1 66.JPG|13th: Anyway... CCA1 67.JPG|13th: I haven’t heard your answer yet, and I can’t stress this out enough, we don’t have much time to just stand and talk. You need time to pack up food, clothes and weapons for this, as it’s not some morning walking in the park. CCA1 68.JPG|13th: What do you say? CCA1 69.JPG|Wyv: Sorry, 13th, but I at least can’t come. I have lot of thing on hold and many new things to do before next week, and I think that MJ is the same. CCA1 70.JPG|13th: Splendid, We will be leaving at the crack of dawn. CCA1 71.JPG|Wyv: Wait now 13th, I just said we ca... CCA1 72.JPG|MJ and Wyv: *unintelligible screaming* CCA1 73.JPG CCA1 74.JPG CCA1 00.JPG Door 2. CCA2 0.JPG|Recap to those who don't bother reading previous one: 13th called MJ and Wyvern in order to get them join him in his journey to recharge his power. Two didn't want to join with him, since they were busy, but 13th doesn't take no for answer and sends them to ready for the march. CCA2 1.JPG CCA2 2.JPG|???: Oi, Wyv. Wyv: Huh? CCA2 3.JPG|Wyv: Oh, good morning MJ. MJ: Same. How early did you come here? Wyv: About hour ago, just decided to be early enough to catch some extra sleep. CCA2 4.JPG|MJ: Hard to believe that both of us are here now. Wyv: How so? MJ: I thought that at least one of us would have called quits. Wyv: Yeah, but you know 13th, it’s easy to say no to him, but hard to make it stick. CCA2 5.JPG|MJ: What weapons did you bring with you for this? CCA2 6.JPG|My trusty old gavel, The Senshi no Ten. No big travel can be without scuffle or two, especially when it comes to 13th quest. So I thought to go all out. MJ: Huh, haven't seen that for while...Started to wonder where it went... CCA2 7.JPG|You probably would have guessed what I brought, but it's worth the introductions: My multifunctional guitar, Galva Caster. CCA2 8.JPG|13th:Can't say that this is not amusing, but it just makes me feel left out. CCA2 9.JPG|MJ and Wyv: 13th! 13th: Never understood what’s with yelling person’s name when they randomly appear in front of you. No comments on my new clothes? Actually, I’m fine with that. CCA2 10.JPG|13th: I decided to try something new with my look. Don't worry, it won’t last. Also, if we are comparing weapons, I’ll put this up for the chopping block: CCA2 11.JPG|13th: My nodachi. It doesn’t have name but it’s still capable of cutting person in half vertically. After that, it became rather embarrassing though, since I had to run away from spouse and wedding crowd. Next time they should say you can't bring weapons there. CCA2 12.JPG|13th: Now, let us make haste to our quest, for it is... CCA2 13.JPG|13th: *dramatic speech* MJ: It really looks weird when you’re not in front when he does that... Wyv: No comment. CCA2 14.JPG|13th: Oh yes, almost forgot. Here is the map of the route we shall use to reach the site. CCA2 15.JPG|13th: Hold onto it for me Wyv, I trust you with the responsibility to be our navigator on this sailing. Wyv: were walking there... 13th: Metaphor. CCA2 16.JPG|Wyv: Actually, there's something we couldn't ask you yesterday, since our sudden leave. 13th, I want your honest answer to this: CCA2 17.JPG|Wyv: Why would you need us to be here, couldn't you just go there by yourself? It would be much faster and on top of that, why do we need to be armed? It wouldn't make much of difference if you just teleported there. CCA2 18.JPG|13th: This journey can’t be done by shortcuts, so only thing we can do is to travel by foot. I can't just teleport there, believe me, I’ve tried. CCA2 19.JPG|13th: Weapons are needed for vagabonds on the way. I have made many people angry during my years, and majority of them would want to attack me when I’m weakened state and steal my hat. CCA2 20.JPG|13th: Hat itself has quit vivid history with most evil acts in dictionary, including dismemberment, murder of innocence and drug trafficking. Although I’m not sure if those events ever occurred. They might have been hallucinations. That happens sometimes. CCA2 21.JPG|13th: If someone were to defeat me, steal my hat and then recharge it with new batch of fresh chaos, there would be couple variably bad end results. CCA2 22.JPG|13th: Either hat would reject its new wearer and then eat them. CCA2 23.JPG|13th: or it would accept them and turn them into meat puppet of murder and mayhem. CCA2 24.JPG|13th: Until I would go and get my hat back. I can be rather persuasive. CCA2 25.JPG|13th: Oh, or the planet would be destroyed. CCA2 26.JPG|13th: Featherweights, can't handle bit of upcoming apocalypse. CCA2 27.JPG|Wyv: Uh, 13th. There bit of a problem. CCA2 28.JPG|Wyv: It’s blank. CCA2 29.JPG|Wyv: Care to explain? 13th: You think that I would use regular map to my important location that everyone could use from the get go? And I'm supposed to be mad one... CCA2 30.JPG|Wyv: Rock to the gears it seems... CCA2 31.JPG|???: Nice effort your putting in, 13th. But even if you know there's lion in the forest... CCA2 32.JPG|???: It still can rip your throat open. CCA2 00.JPG Door 3. CCA3 0.JPG CCA3 1.JPG|MJ: Again, why do we have to go on blindly? 13yj: I have told you that a dozen times since yesterday, MJ. And I dislike repeating things. CCA3 2.JPG|MJ: It doesn’t matter. Wyv: We still don’t like doing this, so we pass on the misery. CCA3 3.JPG|13th: Ugh, fine. But I’m only doing this for the sake of inconsistency. Wyv: Much appreciated. 13th: Doubt that… CCA3 4.JPG|13th: You see, our first actual stop changes its location every year, so that no one could just re trace my tracks to there and it always make sure that it’s in my reach, so that I can get to the site. After we get to our stop, map is placed on the thing there, then it will show us the direction we go and also reveals map to us. CCA3 5.JPG|MJ: How do you know that we are going in the right way? 13th: I checked placements of the stars, alignments of planets and even read tarot cards last night. There’s no doubt that we are on the right path. CCA3 6.jpg|13th: That reminds me of something that happened with tarot cards: I was doing reading and only got tower. If you didn’t know, tower means disaster, and is worst card to draw. CCA3 7.JPG|13th: I decide to play it safe and went to fortuneteller, to get defined reading. She, hmmm, he, hmmm. It said that I should have plaid with deck that isn’t made out of tower cards. CCA3 8.JPG|MJ: As amusing as that is to hear, can we stop waling? We have been going on since sunrise, and this place sun rises like its summer. Wyv: I have to agree, it’s already dark and we haven’t made any stops between 4 am and now. MJ: Why don’t you just carry our stuff in your hat, 13th? 13th: I’ll do that if you want to carry pocket dimension on your head. MJ: Pass. CCA3 9.JPG|13th: You are right. We should put up camp for the night. CCA3 10.JPG CCA3 11.JPG CCA3 12.JPG|13th: We set tent here. CCA3 13.JPG CCA3 14.JPG|13th: few more minutes and soup should be ready. MJ: What soup is it? 13th: Lamb with some vegetables to add flavor. CCA3 15.JPG|Wyv: Can you tell as more in detail about the place we are going. You just skimmed through it when you told us. 13th: Well, why not. CCA3 16.JPG|13th: Where we are going is tower with compass needle. We use it with the map to know where we go next. Wyv: Go next? CCA3 17.JPG|Then we will go to the second and third place and do repeat with fourth and finally we will arrive to our final destination. CCA3 18.JPG|Wyv: So there are multiple stops like what we go to tomorrow? 13th: Yes, there are four places, but since I can predict second one by using my incredible skills, we don’t have to go there. CCA3 19.JPG|13th: Map will be able to tells us we the other two are. CCA3 20.JPG|MJ: 13th, something came to my mind just now. 13th: Hmmm? What are you reading there? MJ: Just some Charles Dickens. 13th: How timely, but what was your question? CCA3 21.JPG|MJ: You said we will be attacked by something; do you have anything specific in mind? CCA3 22.JPG|13th: Actually couple, but I believe visual aid works better. CCA3 23.jpg CCA3 24.JPG|13th: Observe. CCA3 25.JPG|13th: This happy camper is Knut/Krampus, however you want to call him. Do you know him, Wyv? Wyv: His mythical creature that punishes bad kids while Santa clause rewards good kids. 13th: Bingo. His pissed at me because I trapped him in my sock closet for couple decades. Since he only has power during December, he found this to be good time to exact his revenge. CCA3 26.JPG|13th: Caraves, weird creatures from other dimension. They act like gremlins and love to case mayhem. These thing never come along, they only appear in hordes. MJ: They look like something kid would think up. CCA3 27.JPG|13th: This silhouette is from Lumi, some sort of magic user. I don’t know much about him, as he never confronts me directly, just sends his minions after me. CCA3 28.JPG|13th: But that’s all for today, have good night you two. CCA3 29.JPG|Wyv: 13th, wait, I still want to talk about... CCA3 30.JPG|Wyv: Aaaaand, his gone. CCA3 31.JPG|MJ: You can ask him tomorrow. Wyv: Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, I’m going to bed; can you take the first shift? MJ: I can try. Wyv thanks MJ. Wake me up few hours from now. MJ: Ok, goodnight Wyv. Wyv: Same CCA3 00.JPG Door 4. CCA4 0.JPG CCA4 1.JPG CCA4 2.JPG|MJ: I hate this. Wyv: What specifically? MJ: All of this aimless searching, specifically in hot forest. Wyv: It’s not that hot. MJ: That being said, why are you wearing pit helmet? Wyv: Sunlight is annoying. MJ: How about the t-shirt? You never wear shirt. Wyv: I felt like it. CCA4 3.JPG|13th: Ahh... CCA4 4.JPG|13th: Found it. CCA4 5.JPG|13th: Quit standing there and come look at the great machine. MJ: Why do all secret and missing things can be found right next to you when you wonder where they are? Wyv: Plot convenience and story progression. Also it can be funny gag. MJ: Fair enough. CCA4 6.JPG|13th: Now Wyv, care to do the honor and put the map in its place? CCA4 7.JPG|13th: MJ, wanna see something cool with the flame. MJ: Sure. 13th: Just pay attention on the fire. CCA4 8.JPG|Wyv: Well, let’s see what this brings us. CCA4 9.JPG|13th: It’s show time. CCA4 10.JPG CCA4 11.JPG CCA4 12.JPG CCA4 13.JPG CCA4 14.JPG|Lumi: It finally happened. Everyone, pay attention... CCA4 15.JPG|???: Carave, carave, carave, carave, carave... CCA4 16.JPG|13th: Now then, we got the direction. CCA4 17.JPG|13th: I know, first time is quit rush. CCA4 18.JPG CCA4 19.JPG|Wyv: This... CCA4 20.JPG|Wyv: is legible!!!! CCA4 21.JPG|Wyv: Yes, we can finally walk with directions. 13th: Why are you so happy about it? Wyv: It’s much more nicer to have point of reference of where we are going and not just walk around aimlessly. CCA4 22.JPG|MJ: Yes, ignore severely burned man and his damaged face. Just keep looking at the magic map and don’t play any attention to the man lying in agony. 13th: You could just say so, no need to whine. MJ: I’m not whining I’m just pointing out my pain. CCA4 23.JPG|MJ: Jesus that hurt. Why did you want me to stare at the fire? 13th: I did not say "stick you face in the fire, just look at it closely". MJ: You could have been more specific. CCA4 24.JPG|Wyv: MJ, stop slouching around and come here. MJ: Slouching... I got my face burned off... 13th: You’re exaggerating. CCA4 25.JPG|MJ: Okey then where are we going, Wyv? Wyv: First we cross "Bland Plain", then we go over "Rust pipe Ravine" by rope bridge and the next... thing is in the "Lonely Mountain". CCA4 26.JPG|13th: Now then, let’s proceed with it. MJ: Why are you so much of hurry all of sudden? Why wouldn’t I? CCA4 27.JPG|13th: By the way, you may have heard this to no end, but number four in Japanese means "death". What this have to do with anything? Beacon that the machine sent wasn't just for show. It told all of my oppositions where we are. So it was literal death sentence to us. Tomorrow we may need to fight for our life. CCA4 00.JPG Door 5. CCA5 0.JPG CCA5 1.JPG CCA5 2.JPG CCA5 3.JPG|MJ: Why are there... CCA5 4.JPG|MJ: So many of these godforsaken things??!!?!??! 13th: I told you of them already. But for freshen up, this things are most annoying things in the all world. Alone they go down easy as they are like scarecrows made out of wet spaghetti, but they attack in large hordes and can overwhelm you if there are enough of them. CCA5 5.JPG|MJ: why can’t you just kill them with yourself, 13th? 13th: that’s because they are drawn to my power, more I use, more of them appear. These once were drawn to us by the beacon, but if we keep this up for too long, we might end up fighting literal army from beyond the veil. CCA5 6.JPG CCA5 7.JPG|13th: You got to love cartoon physics... CCA5 8.JPG|Wyv: Oh brother, these things just won’t stay down with just brute force. CCA5 9.JPG|Wyv: Luckily, I have more than plenty of tricks. Such as... CCA5 10.JPG|BLAZING FIST STYLE: DRAGONBREATH!!!!!!!!!!! CCA5 11.JPG|Wyv: Burn to cinders, Kid Grade Lovecraftians!!!!!!!!! CCA5 12.JPG|MJ: If it’s all about quick kill, I’ll show you my true power… CCA5 13.JPG|MJ: Invaders Must Die!!!!!!!!!!!! CCA5 14.JPG|MJ: Rush them!!!! CCA5 15.JPG|MJ: and now with the big one... CCA5 16.JPG|KOMODO STYLE: CCA5 17.JPG|KOMODO... CCA5 18.JPG|ROAR!!!!!!!! CCA5 19.JPG|Wyv: You weren’t kidding 13th, these things are annoying. I’m going to murder every last one of them with some of draconian force!!!! CCA5 20.JPG|BLAZING FIST STYLE: CCA5 21.JPG|SEARING SOUL CCA5 22.JPG|13th: *sigh* CCA5 23.JPG|13th: It really feels like I’m wasting my power on these things. CCA5 24.JPG|13th: Nothing worse than fighting group of minor flying spaghetti monsters. CCA5 25.JPG|MJ: Took longer than I thought. I can’t move my legs. Wyv: Yeah, I’m bit winded myself. MJ: How many of those things you killed? I took 68. Wyv: Didn’t think of keeping record. If I had to guess, probably somewhere around your number. Not sure though. MJ: 13th, how many did you kill? CCA5 26.JPG|13th: Don’t care how many things we killed. It’s not as fun when I can’t use everything I have. I hate playing with limited deck… CCA5 27.JPG CCA5 28.JPG|Wyv: Well, even if you didn’t have your whole heat in it, this still was first fight with the “Travel Trio”, which also concluded with 100% victory. MJ: “Travel Trio”? Wyv: Just wanted to be consistent with name. MJ: It kind of fits… Better than “2/3 of Target Trio and 13th”. Wyv: For our victory! MJ: For our victory! 13th: For two guys randomly pointing towards sky… CCA5 00.JPG Door 6. CCA6 0.JPG CCA6 1.JPG|Wyv: If the map is correct, we should be at the Rust pipe Ravine right... CCA6 2.JPG|Wyv: Now. CCA6 3.JPG CCA6 4.JPG|MJ: Wow, this place really is something... CCA6 5.JPG|MJ: Bottom of the ravine is not even visible. How deep is this thing? CCA6 6.JPG|MJ: It seems to be very prominent bacteria here.... CCA6 7.JPG|MJ: Considering that the end of the bridge is covered with mist. Can't even imagine how long this walk would be. CCA6 8.JPG|MJ: Okay, we arrived, done some admiring, or at least I did. Shall we now carry on? 13th: No, that’s not possible. Not with that bridge at least. CCA6 9.JPG|Wyv: What do you mean by that, 13th? 13th: This place is basically designed to be perfect for ambush, or sneak attack. We will be completely vulnerable on that bridge, becoming nothing more than clear targets. CCA6 10.JPG|13th: Our adversaries could just easily be at the end of the bridge, waiting us to walk forward. CCA6 11.JPG|13th: And then they could just break the bridge, making you fall to your deaths. MJ: what do you mean just me and Wyv? 13th: That fall isn’t enough to kill me. MJ: This trip truly is made for our survival... CCA6 12.JPG|MJ: Wait, could Wyv just turn into wyvern and just fly us over the ravine? Wyv: Sorry, but that wouldn’t be an option. Not only would it be hard to fly inside thick mist, there is still the danger that there's someone on the other side. CCA6 13.JPG|Wyv: They/he/she could be carrying long range artillery, turning my flight into reenactment of the Duck Hunt. MJ: Well that turned grim, didn't it… Wyv: I just paint it as it is. CCA6 14.JPG|MJ: So, since those cards are under the table, what other options we have left? 13th: We go this way... CCA6 15.JPG|MJ: You mean, down the huge crack in the land, which underside is clouded in darkness? 13th: Indeed. CCA6 16.JPG|Wyv: That's stupid idea. Not only can we see the bottom from here, there isn't any kind of visible way down, besides the obvious drop. CCA6 17.JPG|13th: That's why we climb down. CCA6 18.JPG|MJ: That’s just as dangerous as other declined means, if not more so. There's higher probability of losing grip of the wall and plummeting to our deaths!!!! 13th: No other option. CCA6 19.JPG|Wyv: There are always other options, we just haven't thought of them yet. Let’s not get hasty and try to think this trough one more time. 13th: Be my guests. While you think of the way to get to the other side, I’ll be going my way. CCA6 20.JPG|13th: See you at the bridge. CCA6 21.JPG CCA6 22.JPG|13th: Did you miss me that much? MJ; No, we're just not going to let you get attacked by travelling on your lonesome, cause apocalypse and then say "I told you so" 13th: I never said I would do that. MJ: It was kind of presumed. CCA6 23.JPG|13th: Where did you get the rope? Wyv: Shop line called "Plot hole Inc". CCA6 24.JPG|MJ: Wyv, are you sure that it's going to withstand both of us? Wyv: Never tried to test ropes endurance with two adult men with huge backpacks filled to the brim. CCA6 25.JPG|MJ: Sarcasm was unnecessary. Wyv: Jokes are never unnecessary when t you want to lighten mood of dire situation. CCA6 26.JPG|MJ: Yeah, your right, some things just need to be taken with stride. CCA6 27.JPG CCA6 28.JPG|Flengo: Hig Pos. I don thi jop. Arl ov tim ar ded. Lumi: Quit bitting your tongue and say it again. CCA6 29.JPG|Flengo: I said, "I've done the job. All of them are dead". That’s what I said. I said that. Lumi: Excellent job. How did you accomplice this task? CCA6 30.JPG|Flengo: I cut rope they used to climb down the ravine. That I did. I did it. Indeed I did so. CCA6 31.JPG|Lumi: Imbecile, moron, nincompoop, you complete and utter garbage!!!!!!!!!! CCA6 32.JPG|Lumi: You drop them in the ravine?!!!??!!!!!? That doesn't mean they are dead. They could easily survive the fall, especially with 13th there. I'll give you one more chance, if you mess up with them again, I’ll eat you to bones... CCA6 00.JPG Door 7. CCA7 0.JPG CCA7 1.JPG CCA7 2.JPG CCA7 3.JPG|MJ: OH DEAR GOD WE ARE FALLING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CCA7 4.JPG|MJ: Huh, rubber? CCA7 5.JPG|MJ: Where am I now? CCA7 6.JPG|MJ: This is the second weirdest thing I have laid my eyes on after falling down from heights. CCA7 7.JPG|MJ: Jeez, can't see anything above, just darkness. How low is this place suppose to be? CCA7 8.JPG|MJ: And for the matter, how long did I lay on this rubber thing? CCA7 9.JPG CCA7 10.JPG|MJ: This joke is coming thin, if you ask me. CCA7 11.JPG|MJ: For Fernos sake, this place is like oven. Above it was chilly, here it’s hot, what gives? CCA7 12.JPG|MJ: Huh, this place is riddled with geyser holes, no wonder it’s so warm. CCA7 13.JPG|???: Yawn... CCA7 14.JPG|MJ: Oi, nice to see your okay, Wyv. Wyv: What time is it? MJ: 10, but there is no way of telling if its day or night. CCA7 15.JPG|Wyv: Do you know where that rubber thing came from? MJ: Your guess is as good as mine. CCA7 16.JPG|13th: SURPRISE SNAKE HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!! CCA7 17.JPG|Wyv: 13th? What was that for? 13th: Little happy moment with friends who are not dead. From your out loud monologin, I know you want to know how you were saved. Observe. CCA7 18.JPG|13th: This specially made anvil balloon belongs to line up of the "Madman Manufacture", company well known for its logic defying best sellers. It has weight of an anvil but properties of a regular helium balloon... CCA7 19.JPG|13th: As so, it’s much more structurally durable to regular everyday balloon. With its superior size and weight, it went down before either of you and managed to cushion your fall. Leaving two of you with some aches. CCA7 20.JPG|13th: That’s the story of your reality defying rescue, so... CCA7 21.JPG|13th: Dojyaaan!!! CCA7 22.JPG|Gernomm.Would ya could ya stop biting your tongue? One would have assumed you had grown out of it. Especially since it was asked by our lord Lumi, the gloriosa alabaster white perfect...I'm rambling, aren't I? Anyway, what do you want? CCA7 23.JPG|Flengo: I was tasked to kill the 13th guy and the two guys with him, but boss didn't like the way I did it, so I decided to blow them to bits. You have some explosives right? CCA7 24.JPG|Gernomm: Quit bit. What sort of bomb do you want? Flengo: I want some SM Grenades. Gernomm: What kind of? CCA7 25.JPG|Flengo: there is more than one type? Gernomm: Sure, they are do different amount damage and some are even to certain extend non-lethal. There are mortar, fragmentation, fire, ice, poison gas and regular grenades. They all do different things naturally, and they all have varying reaches of damage area. CCA7 26.JPG|Flengo: I need something to kill people in deep ravine. Gernomm: Then I suggest Roaming Mortar Grenade. Its explosion isn’t huge but it causes large tidal wave of sticky mass that will buddy its victims. I’ll send you one right away. CCA7 27.JPG|Gernomm: Remember, when winding, don’t wind it up to the end, otherwise it will take day of so to go off. Who am I kidding; he will wind it up to the max... CCA7 00.JPG Door 8. CCA8 0.JPG CCA8 1.JPG CCA8 2.JPG CCA8 3.JPG CCA8 4.JPG CCA8 5.JPG CCA8 6.JPG CCA8 7.jpg|MJ: What’s got into you all of the sudden? Wyv: The smell, it ripping my nose apart!!! MJ: Smell? I don't smell anything. CCA8 8.jpg|13th: RUN!!!!! MJ: Huh? CCA8 9.JPG|MJ: Wait up 13th, don't leave us behind!!! Wyv: *unintelligible mumbles of discomfort* MJ: What are we running away from? CCA8 10.jpg|13th: TS grenade model Mortar bomb, which can produce nigh unlimited amount of sludge. At its worst, we are running away from tidal wave of goo. CCA8 11.JPG|13th: Oh no. CCA8 12.jpg|13th: Wyv's passed out from the smell. CCA8 13.jpg CCA8 14.JPG|13th: We don't have time for this dilly dallying. CCA8 15.JPG|13th: Cath. Try to wake Wyv up. He should be able to fly you to safety. MJ: You're not coming? 13th: No... CCA8 16.JPG|13th: I'll be keeping it at bay. MJ: How, you can't use anything fancy, since it will only call those "things"... 13th: In most of the situation, but since we are here, if they try to come after me, they won’t have soft landing like you two. MJ: But still... 13th: Do I need to quote Lord of the Rings? CCA8 17.JPG|13th: FLY YOU FOOLS!!!!! CCA8 18.JPG|MJ: Wyv, Wyv, wake up Wyv!!!!!! CCA8 19.JPG|MJ: I told you to rise and shine!!!!! CCA8 20.JPG|Wyv: MJ, why in the blue hell did you punch me? MJ: You were not waking in any other means so I had to get violent. Either way, we need you to fly us on top of the ravine. Wyv: Huh? CCA8 21.JPG|Wyv: Holy underlying intentions, what is that!??!!!!??! MJ: Doesn't really matter, we just need to get away from it. CCA8 22.JPG|Wyv: Gotcha, grab hold of my legs!!!! CCA8 23.JPG CCA8 24.JPG|13th: *sigh* Where have gone all the enemies who came to fight you face to face, instead of throwing mortar bombs at you? Well, no need for explanations, just some display of might. Although.. CCA8 25.JPG|13th: If even a piece of that thing gets into my sword, I’m going to pummel the culprit through 5th dimension. CCA8 26.JPG CCA8 27.JPG CCA8 28.JPG CCA8 29.jpg CCA8 30.JPG CCA8 31.JPG|Gernomm: Ah, just as Flengo said. 13th left two of his compatriots without care and is more than occupied at the moment. CCA8 32.jpg| Gernomm: No better moment than now to strike and take some hostages. CCA8 00.jpg Door 9. CCA9 0.JPG CCA9 1.JPG CCA9 2.JPG CCA9 3.JPG CCA9 4.JPG CCA9 5.JPG CCA9 6.JPG|13th: And that was that. Now with the more important things... Where have those two gone to? CCA9 7.JPG|13th: Hmm. Note? CCA9 8.JPG|13th: "Hello 13th, we have taken your two compatriots as hostages. If you want to see them again meet us on top of the Lonely Mountain". CCA9 9.JPG|13th: Better not be rude and answer to the call. CCA9 10.JPG CCA9 11.JPG CCA9 12.JPG CCA9 13.JPG CCA9 14.JPG CCA9 15.JPG|13th: No disruptions. CCA9 16.JPG CCA9 17.JPG CCA9 18.JPG CCA9 19.JPG CCA9 20.JPG|Jackaloper: Meah? Whats tha... CCA9 21.JPG|Jackaloper: aaaat thingOHMYGODITSCOMMINGATM...!!!!!!!!!!!! CCA9 22.JPG CCA9 23.JPG|Gernomm: The hell? Where did this thing come from? CCA9 24.JPG|Flengo: Hey, this thing has note attached to it. Gernomm: What does it say? CCA9 25.JPG|Jareth: Well... CCA9 26.JPG CCA9 00.JPG Door 10. CCA10 0.JPG CCA10 1.JPG CCA10 2.JPG CCA10 3.JPG CCA10 4.JPG CCA10 5.JPG CCA10 6.JPG CCA10 7.JPG CCA10 8.JPG CCA10 9.JPG CCA10 10.JPG CCA10 11.JPG CCA10 12.JPG CCA10 13.JPG CCA10 14.JPG CCA10 15.JPG CCA10 16.JPG|Jareth: You sure that those guys we left down are enough to stop him? Gernomm: No, but they might be able to wear him down enough. Who are there? Jareth: Well, There is Biomill, The Renegade Robot CCA10 17.JPG|Wees, the Night Terror CCA10 18.JPG|Slig, the Rotten Wood CCA10 19.JPG|Rubel Brick, the Big CCA10 20.JPG|Feina-Meina-Me, the Unforgiven CCA10 21.JPG|Burel Brick, the Small CCA10 22.JPG|and Lias, the Stone Troll CCA10 23.JPG|Gernomm: How are our hmm, guests? Flengo: Out cold, like before. Gernomm: Excellent, keep guarding them. They are our only bargaining chip here. CCA10 24.JPG|Johnalope: When will he arrive here? I want to get revenge for my brother. Gernomm: What you’re waiting is meaningless in the long run. Out leaders glory is only thing you should be waiting. CCA10 25.JPG|Pyroofog: I could just stay here and relax. Johnalope: We know, you have been saying that since we got here. CCA10 26.JPG|Pyroofog: Well, we have some time to kill. Anybody up for game of blackjack? CCA10 00.JPG Door 11. 13throom3.png|We seem to be having some technical difficulties here. Everything will be fixed back tomorrow. Door 12. CCA12 0.JPG CCA12 1.JPG CCA12 2.JPG CCA12 3.JPG CCA12 4.JPG CCA12 5.JPG CCA12 6.JPG CCA12 27.jpg CCA12 7.JPG CCA12 8.JPG CCA12 9.JPG CCA12 10.JPG CCA12 11.JPG CCA12 12.JPG CCA12 13.JPG CCA12 14.JPG CCA12 15.JPG CCA12 16.JPG CCA12 17.JPG CCA12 18.JPG CCA12 19.JPG CCA12 20.JPG CCA12 21.JPG CCA12 22.JPG CCA12 23.JPG CCA12 24.JPG CCA12 25.JPG CCA12 26.JPG CCA12 00.JPG Door 13. CCA13 0.JPG CCA13 1.JPG CCA13 2.JPG CCA13 3.JPG CCA13 4.JPG CCA13 5.JPG|???: Hello, 13th. Wake up. CCA13 6.JPG|13th: Huh? What in the... CCA13 7.JPG|13th: Mr. Deux??? Cara: Merry Christmas, 13th. CCA13 8.jpg|13th: What are you doing in here? Cara: I'm not actually Carabe197, just hallucination your mind made up. CCA13 9.JPG|Cara: And we are inside your head. Or at least part of it. CCA13 10.JPG|13th: Still, why are you here? CCA13 11.JPG|Cara: Lots of reasons. Your mind require some form of company, even if it’s just imaginary, this could be some form of withdrawal you're suffering because your cerebral cortex is missing that headgear of yours, but the most down the earth would be that you haven't had any sleep, food or company for couple of days. CCA13 12.JPG|13th: What I mean, why do you look like Cara? Could you just take form of something more imaginative? Cara: Because guy is narcissistic and wants to shoehorn me in here as cameo. CCA13 13.JPG|13th: Huh? Cara: Oh, not aware of that?*Might be because he is lacking without the hat.* Well then never mind. CCA13 14.JPG|Cara: Anyway, even as just simple brain ghost of your mind, I'm still aware of what going on with you. CCA13 15.JPG|Cara: You want to get to the group walking towards the next point, release the Tynamic Tuo (not a typo) and get your hat back. CCA13 16.JPG|Cara: They can't use hat without re-energizing it, as it’s still bound to you. Which you’re going to use to your advantage by homing in the connection between you two. CCA13 17.JPG|Cara: Also you feel bad because what the two had to go through. Is that right, or is hatless head gaining new thoughts? CCA13 18.jpg CCA13 19.JPG CCA13 20.JPG CCA13 21.JPG CCA13 22.JPG|Cara: Where are you going? CCA13 23.JPG|13th: Trying to continue on, so if you could move... Cara: I already said, we are in your mind. God, maybe missing your hat makes you loopy... Anyway, you need to wake up in order to carry on. You can do that by receiving some form of pain... CCA13 24.JPG|Cara: I Learned this from Bleach. CCA13 25.JPG|Cara: Rise and shine, 13th. CCA13 26.JPG CCA13 27.JPG CCA13 00.JPG Door 14. CCA14 0.JPG CCA14 1.JPG CCA14 2.JPG CCA14 3.JPG CCA14 4.JPG|13th: Why are you still here? Cara: Like I already said, multiple times mind you, I am here because your mind made me; I cannot leave until you make me leave. CCA14 5.JPG|Cara: Don't act that this is my fault, I've done nothing to deserve your constant anger and I have you know, this affects me as much as you. I don't particularly like being active party in skit. CCA14 6.JPG|Cara: You know, this kind of reminds me of Afro Samurai, where the main character has imaginary friend that annoys him to no end by constantly talking about little things... CCA14 7.JPG CCA14 8.JPG|Cara: Oh, you’re actually trying to change me into something else with only your will? Nifty. CCA14 9.JPG|Cara: Well, I can't really do anything to stop or hinder you, so, hit me with your best shot. CCA14 10.JPG|Cara: Although I appreciate the reference, I still feel far more comfortable with my former clothes. CCA14 11.JPG|Cara: Hmm, fits with the season. Might still be bit offensive. Don't know who says it but someone is going to call this offensive. CCA14 12.JPG|Cara: Okay, all the way everyday to the high noon, but I still prefer my old self. Not sure though, at least clothes are similar. CCA14 13.JPG|Cara: Deary me, that was pointless from the start. Even I figured it out. CCA14 14.JPG|Cara: Oi, something wrong 13th? You depressed over your utter failure over that little imaginary putty session? CCA14 15.JPG|Cara: Not that I'm complaining, but doesn't that hurt to have steam going from ear to next? CCA14 16.JPG|Cara: Besides, what are you going to do with that goat thing? 13th: Krampus. Cara: Is still at large and rather bloodthirsty. And since you have lost majority of your powers with the cap, I doubt that this visit will be as clean as last ones. Not to mention your mind isn't all here... CCA14 17.JPG|Cara: 13th? Why are you going while I'm in the middle of rant? Oi, answer... CCA14 18.JPG|Cara: You know, playing silent treatment ain't going to make me finish any faster. CCA14 19.JPG CCA14 20.JPG CCA14 21.JPG CCA14 22.JPG|Krampus: Soon 13th, soon. CCA14 00.JPG Door 15. CCA15 0.JPG CCA15 1.JPG CCA15 2.JPG|Cara: Well this is going to be difficult. Doesn’t seem like there is any bridges near this place, and I doubt that you’re going to get there in time if you go aimlessly looking for a bridge. Quite the pickle. CCA15 3.JPG CCA15 4.JPG|Cara: You can't wade there, water might not be deep enough but rapids are too strong. You'll be swept away. CCA15 5.JPG|Cara: Even though I don't like being comic relief character, I still prefer to be alive instead of dead, you know. CCA15 6.JPG CCA15 7.JPG CCA15 8.JPG CCA15 9.JPG CCA15 10.JPG CCA15 11.JPG CCA15 12.JPG CCA15 13.JPG|Cara: And those cartwheels have been given to you by the great 13th, reckless man in the mission. Not from good, but still from considerably higher power. Ahh, one must appreciate good slapstick, although I doubt that that hardly qualified as such. CCA15 14.JPG|Cara: Already on the move? Couldn't we suck on the atmosphere of that failed landing of yours just little longer? CCA15 15.JPG|Cara: Fine, be that way. CCA15 16.JPG CCA15 17.JPG|Cara: You should get to the site in few days, so who knows, maybe I'll be gone in time you get there. CCA15 18.JPG CCA15 19.JPG CCA15 20.JPG CCA15 21.JPG CCA15 22.JPG CCA15 00.JPG Door 16. CCA16 0.JPG CCA16 1.JPG CCA16 2.JPG CCA16 3.JPG CCA16 4.JPG CCA16 5.png CCA16 6.JPG|Krampus: Hello, 13th. CCA16 7.JPG|Krampus: I'm going to start by breaking your right arm. CCA16 8.jpg CCA16 9.JPG CCA16 10.JPG CCA16 11.JPG CCA16 12.JPG CCA16 13.JPG CCA16 14.JPG|13th: Happy flying Goat man!!!!!!! CCA16 15.JPG|Krampus: How stupid of you. CCA16 16.JPG|Krampus: I can just get back to the mountain. CCA16 17.JPG CCA16 18.JPG CCA16 19.JPG|13th: Don't move during flight and keep your seatbelts fastened until we have landed. CCA16 20.JPG CCA16 21.JPG CCA16 22.JPG CCA16 23.jpg CCA16 24.jpg|13th: I CCA16 25.JPG|13th: don't CCA16 27.JPG|13th: have CCA16 26.JPG|13th: time CCA16 28.jpg|13th: for you!!!!!! CCA16 29.jpg|13th: We can continue our little debate next year. I'm currently too busy to play games with you. CCA16 00.jpg Door 17. CCA17 0.JPG CCA17 1.JPG CCA17 2.JPG CCA17 3.JPG CCA17 4.JPG CCA17 5.JPG CCA17 6.JPG CCA17 7.JPG CCA17 8.JPG CCA17 9.JPG CCA17 10.JPG CCA17 11.JPG CCA17 12.JPG CCA17 13.JPG CCA17 14.JPG CCA17 15.JPG CCA17 16.JPG CCA17 17.JPG CCA17 18.JPG CCA17 19.JPG CCA17 20.JPG CCA17 00.JPG Door 18. CCA18 0.JPG CCA18 1.JPG CCA18 2.JPG CCA18 3.JPG CCA18 4.JPG|Lumi: Where am I? CCA18 5.JPG|Lumi: What happened? CCA18 6.JPG CCA18 7.JPG|Lumi: Ah... CCA18 8.JPG|Lumi: There it is... CCA18 9.JPG CCA18 10.JPG|Lumi: What in the hell is going on? CCA18 11.JPG|13th: You know, these things would never happen if people listened me. CCA18 12.JPG|Lumi: You!!!! What did you do to the hat?!?!??!?! CCA18 13.JPG|13th: *Sigh* Why do people blame these things on me... CCA18 14.JPG|13th: Look here you moronic marauder, I didn't do anything to the hat; this happened because you did it too early. CCA18 15.JPG|Lumi: What are you on about??? 13th: Do you only talk in questions? Anyway, even if you think that disorder/chaos is without rhyme or reason, but truth is that everything that happens does it in very complex and precise manner. CCA18 16.JPG|13th: Such as placing the hat on top of the pedestal, it can only be done in certain day, otherwise there are two options. CCA18 17.JPG|13th: Either A, hat can’t be repowered because it was placed there too late and you have to wait to next year to try again. Or the B, it’s too early and hat short circuit as it absorbs too much raw energy. CCA18 18.JPG|13th: You picked B, and by doing so you caused the end of the world, hope your happy with yourself. CCA18 00.JPG Door 19. CCA19 0.JPG CCA19 1.JPG|Lumi: Why you... Just when I was able to get this far, you had to ruin it... 13th: Sure, keep shifting the blame. CCA19 2.JPG CCA19 3.JPG CCA19 4.JPG CCA19 5.JPG CCA19 6.JPG|Lumi: Kill 13th. When he dies, I can get full custody of the hat. CCA19 7.JPG|13th: So we really are doing this now... CCA19 8.JPG|13th: Look what I found. CCA19 9.JPG|Johnalope: Moron, that thing won’t work in your hands and even if it did, I can just short circuit it with my power. CCA19 10.JPG|13th: I see, no wonder group of rejects were able to capture them... You just weakened them and then beat them to submission. CCA19 11.JPG|13th: Come at me then. CCA19 12.JPG|Johnalope: With gusto. CCA19 13.JPG CCA19 14.JPG|Johnalope: Is this the great 13th? Now you're nothing more than wimp!!!! When we beat you, I wasn't allowed to kill you, but now your free game!!!!!! CCA19 15.JPG|Johnalope: Die!!! CCA19 16.jpg|Johnalope: Huh? CCA19 17.JPG|Johnalope: How did that miss!?!?!?!? CCA19 18.JPG CCA19 19.JPG|Flengo: How did that happen??? CCA19 20.JPG|Gernomm: That rat bastard, he put the staff in the ground in order to redirect Johnalopes yo-yo!!! 13th: Hey, if the guy was stupid enough to stand there and wait, then he just deserved to get that toy lodged in his skull. CCA19 21.JPG|13th: Also, since power dampener is now gone, I think that two people might want have few words with you. CCA19 00.JPG Door 20. CCA20 0.JPG CCA20 1.JPG CCA20 2.JPG CCA20 3.JPG CCA20 4.JPG CCA20 5.JPG CCA20 6.JPG|MJ: Invaders must die!!!!! CCA20 7.JPG|Flengo: I’ll be handling this in a jiffy. CCA20 8.JPG|13th: Nice sword, where’d you get it? CCA20 9.JPG|13th: Roundhouse!!!!!! CCA20 10.JPG|13th: Some are just ungrateful... CCA20 11.JPG|Jareth: Moron. Shoot first, monologue after. CCA20 12.JPG CCA20 13.JPG|Jareth: Huh? CCA20 14.JPG|MJ: Didn’t you know that only stands can hurt other stands? CCA20 15.JPG|MJ: And that I don’t appreciate my property getting stolen. CCA20 16.JPG|MJ: Stay down, it will make this easier. CCA20 17.JPG|Wyv: Guy is still moving, how can he do that? 13th: I didn’t put that much force behind that kick, just enough to get back my sword. MJ: Why? 13th: I wanted you two to have crack at these guys, with them holding you hostage and whatnot. CCA20 18.JPG|13th: If you don’t mind I’m going to take the half-naked guy, you two can have the Fool Force. MJ and Wyv: I can live with that. CCA20 19.JPG|13th: Okay then, let us murder some marauders. CCA20 00.JPG Door 21. 13throom3.png|We seem to be having some technical difficulties here. Everything will be fixed back tomorrow. Door 22. CCA22 0.JPG CCA22 1.JPG CCA22 2.JPG CCA22 3.JPG CCA22 4.JPG CCA22 5.JPG CCA22 6.JPG CCA22 7.JPG CCA22 8.JPG CCA22 9.JPG CCA22 10.JPG CCA22 11.JPG CCA22 12.JPG CCA22 13.JPG CCA22 14.JPG CCA22 15.JPG CCA22 16.JPG CCA22 17.JPG CCA22 18.JPG CCA22 19.JPG CCA22 20.JPG CCA22 21.JPG CCA22 22.JPG CCA22 23.JPG CCA22 24.JPG CCA22 00.JPG Door 23. CCA23 0.JPG CCA23 1.JPG CCA23 2.JPG CCA23 3.JPG CCA23 4.JPG|Lumi: How can he be that strong? He is missing his hat, his without his disorder powers, yet... CCA23 5.JPG|13th: I can't decide which is more insulting: fact that you think that hat is what makes me threat... CCA23 6.JPG|13th: Or that without it my physical capability would be at the level of some novice. CCA23 7.JPG CCA23 8.JPG|13th: I'm merciful mood at the moment Lumi, either give up now and waddle off in some cave, or I'll beat you to death. CCA23 9.JPG|Lumi: I will never submit to your authority!!!!! CCA23 10.JPG|Lumi: Before you can kill me, I'm going to destroy this blasted sweat cap for this whole farce. CCA23 11.JPG|13th: You idiot, that would kill you too, and its great craftsmanship, hard to come by. CCA23 12.JPG|Lumi: My, you say it like I cared. CCA23 13.JPG CCA23 14.JPG CCA23 15.JPG CCA23 16.JPG|13th: And that nincompoop thought himself as my archenemy. To the end, is nothing more than mild nuisance. CCA23 17.JPG|13th: Well, before that black hole of pure chaotic energy destroys apocalypse, I need to put things back to their right track. CCA23 18.JPG|13th: When it comes to clothing, CCA23 19.JPG|13th: Smart people carry spares around... CCA23 20.JPG|13th: Now that I think of this, it's quite somber to give up on something that served me for so long. Not that it wasn't inevitable, but I can't help but wish that I could still keep my old hat. CCA23 21.JPG|13th: Now then, since all the sentimentalisms are out of the way, let's commence with collecting that sweet nectar of disaster. CCA23 00.JPG Door 24. CCA24 0.JPG CCA24 1.JPG|13th: Now that it fully potent... CCA24 2.JPG|13th: I shall take the hat... CCA24 3.JPG|13th: And wear it!!! CCA24 4.JPG CCA24 5.JPG|13th: God I missed that tingly feeling or disorder. CCA24 6.JPG|13th: And now... CCA24 7.JPG|13th: Everything back to normal... CCA24 8.JPG CCA24 9.JPG CCA24 10.JPG|13th: I suggest grabbing hold of something, as we are going to continue with this speed for while!!! CCA24 11.JPG|MJ: Grab on, I would never have thought of that myself!!!!!! CCA24 12.JPG|Wyv: Why do we need to go with this kind of speed anyway!!!?!??!?!?! CCA24 13.JPG|13th: Because, CCA24 14.JPG|13th: its best way to get back home, while also repairing all the damage. CCA24 15.JPG|13th: Now then, have a good day; I'm going to go and have something for dinner. CCA24 16.JPG|Wyv: Wait a minute 13th. CCA24 17.JPG|13th: Hmm? Is there something bothering you, Wyv? Wyv: Yes, there is. CCA24 18.JPG|Wyv: Was that it? 13th: What do you mean by that? Wyv: I mean, did the whole mess just end with us reappearing back to the SOF wiki? 13th: So it seems. At least this place looks like SOF... CCA24 19.JPG|Wyv: That's not what I mean by this 13th: Then what do you mean? Wyv: It's just that, that this felt, sort of, anticlimactic. 13th: Really? The end of the world as you know it felt anticlimactic? How so? Was there no pink elephants playing trumpets? Wy: There really weren’t any elephants... MJ: I have to agree with Wyv, whole us going in a journey and ending it with fight in rocks floating in white void after apocalypse, it sounds awesome, but it just felt lackluster in the end. CCA24 20.JPG|13th: You two should know that not everything will end with some grandiose way, sometimes it's just not meant to be, even if factors try to make it so. CCA24 21.JPG|13th: But anyway, Merry Christmas to you two and have a happy new year while you’re at it. Now that this year is almost over we must cower in fear while waiting the foolish actions of the next one. CCA24 22.JPG|MJ: I still say that it was anticlimactic. Wyv: Indeed. But it doesn't seem to matter in the long run. Not to 13th anyway. CCA24 23.JPG|MJ: What do you think: Did he plan all of this to end this way? Wyv: Who can know? Not even sure if he himself knows that... CCA24 24.JPG|MJ: So, what did you think of all of this, not counting the ending? Wyv: Well, I’m not sure of it as a whole. Its bit disjointed and time to time dragged, but mostly it was just harmless fun. What do you say, MJ? MJ: I agree, not counting me being somewhat of comic relief role filler, I enjoyed it to certain end. Some parts more than others. CCA24 25.JPG|MJ: What are you now going to do? Continue with your projects? Wyv: Yeah, but first I’m going to see if anything new has popped up while we were gone. CCA24 26.JPG|MJ: Are you going to the chat today? Wyv: *nodes* after little editing on my characters. How about you, MJ? MJ: I'm going to go to the chat now, see you there. Wyv: Same. CCA24 27.JPG|???: Lookie what we have here... CCA24 28.JPG|???: Perfect. Just what I need... CCA24 00.JPG Category:Blog posts